


Engaged

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Norfi, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Nori and Fili pretend to get engaged for free food.





	

"Ok, we know the drill right?" Fili asks as they enter the restaurant.

 

Nori scoffs. "Please. We've done this how many times now?"

 

They walk up to the podium, and the hostess smiles at them.

 

"Just the two of you?"

 

Nori smiles at her. "Yes, please."

 

"Ok, right this way."

 

She leads them to a table, and hands them a couple of menus. "Alright. Your waitress will be with you in just a minute."

 

They thank her, and she walks away. The waitress comes over not long after, and they order their drinks. After a couple minutes, she comes back and sets them on the table and takes their orders.

 

After she leaves, they talk about this and that until Fili sees their waitress on her way over. He looks at Nori. "Hey, she's coming back. Ready?"

 

Once she gets into hearing distance, Fili stands up and then kneels down on one knee. He pulls a ring out of his pocket and holds it up towards Nori. "Nori, we've been dating for a long time now and we've been best friends for even longer than that. You're my best friend, and I would truly be lost without you in my life. Will you marry me?"

 

Nori clutches one hand to his chest, and starts nodding quickly. He smiles. "Yes, of course I will. As if I would ever say no."

 

Fili stands up, and kisses Nori briefly.

 

They both look up when their waitress sets their plates down on the table, with tears in her eyes.

 

"Congratulations on your engagement, you make such a lovely couple. Your meal is on the house in celebration."

 

Nori shakes his head. "Oh, no. We couldn't' accept that, that's too much."

 

She smiles. "I insist, really. Congratulations"

 

Once she leaves, Fili snickers. "Man, it seriously works _every_ time."

 

Nori shakes his head. "It's pretty funny considering we've been married for three years."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you find any errors!


End file.
